Rupidrandali Gonzagalino
Known Information Previous Life: Rupidrandali Gonzagalino lived his entire life serving Dace, though often abroad on the decks of the most inspiring pieces of functional craftsmanship ever imagined. Most of his years were spent dutifully laboring the lines, sewing the sailors, and mandating motivational acts on his vessel, The Rights of Grace, within the Silver Fleet. Through a number of bloody encounters, one in particular while providing escort for allied cargo ships acquiring luxurious goods, weapons, and other oddities that went thoroughly afoul (thanks to the meddling of a no-good Colish Captain), Rupidrandali's potion preparedness, precision manipulating vessels of the flesh, and unrelenting dedication to gleeful flair in the face of disaster emboldened his compatriots to tremendous ends. There was a known hiatus from active seafaring service lasting a few years, though it's hard to imagine the brash bravado not sticking out like a sore thumb. He returned later thereafter with courtly recommendations and -unbelievably- even more pride in Dace. Returned Life Timeline: (Old to Recent) * December 9 Adelrune ** Returned, met with Dacian Ambassador Katerina ** Helped bear the body of King Syltane to graveyard in town. ** Survived the Roll of Thedesparri *** Resurrected Vhynn Tel'kira, Key, Lord Bassanio * February 10 Adelrune ** Attended Port Frey Hospital Research Initiative of Doc Silver *** Set his sights on Troll research ** Fae Court *** Spike of interest in full Fae * March 10 Adelrune ** Troll skin graft research iniated ** Appointed Ambassador of Dace to Unity, along with Seneschal Sir Bellico de Paloma ** Held Dacian socializing events, sold ink, and acquired scrolls for healers at significantly reduced costs in celeDacian of Carnevale. ** Troll hunt dissection rampage ** Assisted in the fixing of Channeling magic and quarantining the sources of infection amongst the Returned and citizens of Port Frey ** Bumped heads with the Fae * July 10 Adelrune * August 10 Adelrune ** Announced title of Lord *** Lord Ambassador Rupidrandali Gonzagalino * September 10 Adelrune ** Wake for Euphemia Taggart and dedication of The Taggart Clinic for Hope and Healing * November 10 Adelrune ** Captain of newly built vessel *** Captain Lord Ambassador Rupidrandali Gonzagalino * February 11 Adelrune ** Rezes: Kalira, Staubin, _____, _____ ** Status & Affiliations * 23 visible Feathers of Status * The Hospital of Port Frey: Returned District *The Civics League *Lord Ambassador of Dace *Sworn ally to Lady Governor Katerina de Luca de Raguel * Allies *Lady Katerina de Luca Raguel *Lord Bassanio Roccio *Doc Silver *Euphemia *Sir Bellico de Paloma *Lord Sirrocio de Paloma *Itzel Nahuel Enemies *Barriers to Research *Reckless loss of life * Obituaries *Died in service of Dace, killed on The Rights of Grace far from home *10R Effendal Wraiths *10RMurdered by Assassin, Gesture of Jester, Mad demon blood drinkers, Nightmare Coatl, and a Returned *10R By Hakkua when trying to get Dacian tourists away from ferryman ongoings *None since Rumors *Rupi is divine punishment for the humorless *They say Rupi is actually from Paradox *Rumor has it Rupidrandali has the voice of a demon that can drive a mortal mad if they listen to him speak for too long. *Rumor has it Rupi wants to give his boots to a certain fae *Rumor has it that the illustrious Rupidrandali is in debt to a certain Celestial after being killed by an assassin who mistook him for Bassanio. *Rumor has it, Rupi wants a Troll for a pet. He is developing a fondness for them. *Rumor has it, Rupidrandali is known for making deals at the right price and does not break his word. *Rumor has it the fae think his hat is too nice too ever remove. Why would he ever want to remove it? *It seems that Dace's dandiest doctor and its most ravishing rogue have some history prior to their arrivals in Port Frey... *Rumor has it, Rupidrandali is quickly becoming one of the most influential people in town. *Rumor has it, The current Rupidrandali Gonzagalino is actually an envious imposter who kidnapped the real Rupidrandali Gonzagalino in order to take his place and live the life of Rupidrandali. *Rumor has it Rupi is gone after April gathering because he was kidnapped by Stitchers. *Rumor has is Rupi never removes his mask because his face was stolen by a fae and what remains is too horrific to gaze upon. * Rumor has it, when Rupi doesn't wear his mask, it's a sign of his mental health declining * Rumor has it, Rupi's about to break and fears deeply for his Healer-friends ever since the loss of Euphiemia * Rumor has it, Rupi accidentally created a terrible Troll-Moth Skeleton Thing that Ran Loose about Town * Rumor has it, Rupi carries the body parts of his dead friends. * Rumor has it, Rupi wears white to flex on them haters and only keeps it pristine through a deal with the fae * Rumor has it, Rupi once tried to kill Lady Francesca for research. * First Impressions * "Oh Hi, I'm Rupi and I have a sword with my face on it and I fight the Ferrymen and dragons" - Orlen Montaige * "Rupi. The name on everyone's lips and the man in everyone's face." -Lady Governor Katerina de Lucca de Raguel * Quotes * I Stand Presently as Rupidrandali Gonzagalino, Second Surgeon of the Silver Fleet, loyal servant of Dace, and if my services are acquired, I will address all enemies you may face." * "No, I'm not doing fine. I'm better than fine, I'm Dacian!" * "Tell me of what you desire most?" * "Thank you for being Dacian." * Character Inspirations - Soundtrack * Every entrance - https://youtu.be/E7oMBq1vkCM * The Creation of Man(Dace): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1x2G7QWHabg ** "Someone has to strike a pose and bear the weight of well-tailored clothes, and that is why the Lord created *Dace" * Non-Stop Wheeling, Dealing, Heart-steal ** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DPgE7PNzXag * This Game, No Game no Life https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=stlbq_w3zrY *Wrecking Ball, Miley Cyrus - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=My2FRPA3Gf8 *One, Chorulsline - https://youtu.be/G18qq0UekNM *Persistence https://youtu.be/fXo47CIUuFg *Ambition - https://youtu.be/dSrrRaVyQHQ *Callous Practicality https://youtu.be/9u9ymiSmtXY * Category:Player character